Camp Twilight
by Preya
Summary: All Human. Bella volunteers to be a camp counselor, but when she finds a mysterious picture of an old camper,mysterious things start to happen. Snakes in beds,counselors drowning,seeing ghosts.Worst of all why is Edward Cullen so worried about her?
1. Preface

**Preface**

Run. Run far away from all this nonsense the world throws at you. Run. Run away from mysteries left alone all those years and now they've opened up for you to deal with. Run. Run and hide from those who've hurt you. Physically and mentally.

In the end, everything comes together and hits you from behind without warning. There's nowhere to go. You've got to face the truth. There's nothing you could do to stop it. . .

**Like it? Don't like it? Please review. I just came up with this story from watching Spongebob Squarepants. You know? The one where the green ghost (I forgot his name could you remind me?) staying in Spongebob's house lolz. Happy NEw Year!!!**

**~Preya**


	2. First Meetings

1. First Meetings

Packing. . . unpacking. Packing. . . unpacking.

"Alice, could you please stop unpacking my clothes?" We were packing for a two month trip at Camp Twilight. A weird name for a camp.

"Come on Bella! You can't take that thing to camp. It's old and raggy." My best friend Alice pointed to my favorite teddy bear, Andy.

He's a kind of caramel color and he wears a red bow around his neck.. Of course it would be extremely embarrassing to take him to camp, but this bear has made it through a lot with me. From the crib to the big girl's bed. To potty training. To middle and then high school. Even when I couldn't get over my parents' death. I have no clue how I would be able to handle seven little demons without my little Andy.

"His name is Andy and I am taking him. End of conversation." I turned on my heels and tucked him into my bed.

Alice and I have been best friends since forever. We met in kindergarten. It was my first day there. I started school kind of late. It was play time so I was sort of standing there all by myself in middle of the soccer field. I saw this tiny little girl, short for her age, with two little jet black braids dangling over her shoulders. Her long bangs hung over her eyes, it made it almost possible to see her beautiful violet eyes.

She just kept staring at me, her head cocked to the side. As if she was deliberating something. Then out of nowhere, her eyes widened and she started running towards me in a pace that was you'd think was way too fast for a small girl like her. She jumped on me right before I realized that my other classmate Lauren had kicked a soccer ball and it was aiming right for me.

"Hi my name is Alice!" Her voice was so magical. Like a musical note that would make you melt to your knees. I thought I was still in shock was she introduced herself because my head was still spinning either from the impact or her voice.

Since then Alice and I have been best friends. Alice and I are like fire and ice. She's like that kind of person that's always perky and isn't afraid to talk to hot guys whereas I'm shy and the queen of blushing!

"Bella! Quit day dreaming and lets hurry up and pack. We need to catch the bus in half an hour. You know how Rose doesn't like being late!" Alice bustled me around my room shoving clothes into my arms and directing me to pack them.

Rose is our other best friend. We're like the three musketeers. Rose and I met in middle school. Well not really met because we've know eachother since the fourth grade, but we didn't become friends until the sixth grade.

Rosalie was always the most popular one with her fancy Coach bags and her luxurious Vasachi clothes. She had blond white hair and ice blue eyes. She's tall and curvy in all the right spots. All the guys wanted to date her. Everyone thought of her as a slut too. Even Alice and I. Everything changed though that one day when I walked into the bathroom just to kill time.

I heard someone sobbing in one of the stalls. I knocked on the one that I thought they were in.

"What do you want?" Someone with a stuffy nose and a hoarse voice called.

"I- I. . . Is everything all right?" I asked.

"What do you care?" The voice barked back.

"Well I just want to know if everything is all right. Obviously you should learn some manners." I turned on my heels and I was about to leave, but then I heard her call me back.

"Wait!" She had opened the stall door and stood there, her ice blue eyes puffy and red. Her pale, blond hair tousled and frizzy. She looked like a horrible mess. "Please stay with me. . . If you want. I mean I'm sorry if I'm being rude it's just that. . . I just broke up with my boyfriend. . . ." Her eyes started to water up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I started walking towards her.

Her tear-streaked face lit up with delight. "Thanks. That would be nice."

We sat in that stall that seemed like hours. We talked about her breakup with her ex John, but mostly we talked about ourselves. Every time someone comes into the bathroom we'd listen to their gossip and then laugh it off after they left. We had fun that day.

Afterwards we exchanged numbers and promised to hang out sometime. She even asked me to invite Alice too! Since then we've had our ups and downs, but Rosalie is like both fire and ice. She keeps us grounded. She hasn't even dated anyone since the eighth grade! She says she's waiting for that special someone. . . .

I jumped out of my day dreams when I heard a car honk outside. No doubt Rosalie.

"Could you help me with those these suitcases Bells?" Alice called from the top of the stairs. She had three suitcases in all. That's another thing I like about Alice, she doesn't mind about borrowing eachother's clothes.

"Sure, just let me get Andy first."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"All counselors please visit the mess hall for your welcome packets! Again! All counselors please visit the mess hall for your welcome packets!" The head counselor called through a bullhorn.

We had just arrived at camp Twilight. A very odd looking place. It was very misty and so green. Moss growing on the trees and twigs crunched under your shoes making you jump. I met a few new counselors on the bus. This boy, his name is Paul. He had bright excited blue eyes and light brown hair styled to smooth back. He's hyper and loves to play pranks on people. His business partner is Jordan. He has hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He's not as hyper as Paul, but he's a big sense of humor.

There were also many other people I remember meeting, but I don't remember their names. There was this one guy, he sat all the way in the front with these two other guys. One looked like wrestler. He had huge muscles and from behind you would want to cower, but when you see his face you'd think he was an adorable new born baby. He has soft hazel eyes and dark curly hair. He even has a dimple on each cheek. Rosalie has the hots for him.

The other guy has mucsles too, but they're not as big as the his friend's. He's kind of lanky and has dirty blond hair and topped with gorgeous blue eyes. He could be Rosalie's twin, but Alice says that's her soul mate.

That guy. He's so mysterious with emerald green eyes and messy bronze hair. He could pass for a Greek god for crying out loud! He looked at me a few times, but I blushed and looked away, too afraid to look at his expression.

I asked Paul who they were, but he didn't know much about them. He only knew their names. The big muscular one is Emmett. The blond is Jasper and the mysterious god is Edward.

Edward. Edward. Unusual name, but the name fits him.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. Are you lost? The mess hall is that way."

I looked up and saw that Edward, the Greek god was actually talking to me. I thought I was in heaven. . . .

**I couldn't resist! 3 reviews in half an hour! I feel special. I know this chapter isn't really into the story much, but I promise you that the next chapter will. I will update maybe tomorrow or the next day. Depending how many reviews I get and how fast I can type!**

**I hope everyone has fun tonight! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!**

**~Preya**


	3. Ghost Stories

2. Ghost Stories

"Um. . . are you okay?" He shifted from one foot to the other a little uncomfortable.

I know I'm making a fool of myself staring at him for about two minutes straight. I even felt my mouth water up a little.

"Oh! Sorry. I was just day dreaming. I did a lot of that today. I'm Bella Swan. Actually I am kind of lost. Who in the world could read this stupid map." I finished my silly rant and started fumbling with my map clumsily.

"I'm guessing you're a new counselor here." He looked down at me and smiled a twisted crooked smile that made my mouth water even more.

"Why are you two standing around like statues?" The head counselor marched up to us and pointed to Edward. "You," she said. "I want you to make sure that all the cabins are ready for the campers. Then I want you to help the other guys get the Campfire Meeting together for tonight."

"Yes, ma'am. I guess I'll see you tonight." He winked at me and ran off to check the cabins.

"And I want you to get those boxes from the head office. They're full of old pictures of past summers and the campers. I want you to fill up the entire bullitien board in the mess hall." She took a key out of her pocket and handed them to me. Without another word, I turned on my heels and started off towards the head office.

According to the map, the head office was all the way back near the woods. Weird place for the head office.

While I was walking, I felt as if there was someone watching me. Like in those horror movies where someone is watching your every move. You get a creepy, eery feeling. A shiver runs down your spine, but you push it aside thinking its just your imagination. Then, without warning, BAM! It gets you.

Though, I felt another precense near me, I was nowhere near scared. It was more of a curious feeling I had. Like I wanted this person or whatever it was to show itself to me.

Finally, I reached the Head Office. The feeling still stuck to me. I looked over my shoulder before opening the door, making sure there's no phsyco stalker from the dead trying to rip my head off with a chain saw.

I had a very hard time opening the door. At first it wouldn't budge. I try putting all my weight onto it, but still, it wouldn't move. I gave up after a few more useless struggles. I stood back, thinking that I should get someone to help me open the door, but suddenly, the door opened all my itself with an eery creek. Just like those horror movies.

My entire body was frozen. I was officially scared. Inside there were cobwebs hanging like drapes all over the ceilings and walls. The floors looked as if nobody had walked in here for decades. It was full of dust and other unknown substances.

I walked a little further. The room was small. To the right there was a small desk full of dusty papers and a wooden rolling chair. To the left, there was a small living room couch. It had a white sheet-gray from its years being there-and right next to it was a big box. No doubt full of old pictures of the former campers. I picked it up. I stumbled a little. I didn't think it was so heavy.

Without one more glance behind me, I rushed out the door, kicked it closed with my foot, and ran all the way back to camp.

I made it to the mess hall, out of breath, panting like a dog. There was nobody else here. I'm all by myself. "Stop it Bella!" I scolded myself. "You're eighteen years old not seven. Get over it! There's no such thing as ghosts!"

I sat down on the cold wooden floor and picked up a handful of pictures. Hopefully this would get my mind off ghosts and all that crap.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I stood in front of the bulletin board, my hands on my hips, admiring my work. I found lots of good pictures, but I even found some of us counselors when we attended other camps and they got mixed in with these.

I found one of me, Rosalie, and Alice when we were twelve and that summer we went to Camp Silverlake. We had just went for a late night swim after the Campfire Melodies. Everyone was in bed and somehow Rosalie managed to sneak us past the counselor on duty that night. Obviously, she didn't do a very good job of it because the counselor ended up snapping a picture of us right after he scared us half to death.

I would never forget that night. We were just swimming there in the lake, being as quiet as possible. We heard the bushes beside the lake shuffle as if someone was watching us. We immediately stopped.

"W-w-whose there?" Rosalie called.

Someone or something moaned. It sounded like it was in pain.

"Leave us alone!" Alice cried.

"I eat little girls who disobey rules!" It barked at us and then cackled like an evil scientist.

I ducked under water, hoping that I could escape that way.

"I want my mommy!" I heard Alice burst into tears.

"Mommy can't save you now!" It stepped a little closer, breaking twigs with each step.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst. I burst my head up for air, gasping for breath.

"Don't try to act all innocent!" It sounded closer this time.

Me, Rosalie, and Alice huddled up, hugging one another.

"I'm getting closer!"

"No!" Rosalie shouted.

"Say cheese girls!" It jumped out of the bushes and all I saw was a flash of a camera and laughing coming from our counselor, Jack.

Alice looked like a hot mess with her red puffy eyes and tears running down her cheeks. Her mouth wide open when she screamed. I cheesed in a nervous kind of way, like: "Cheese! I don't know what's going on, but cheese!" Rosalie looked the worse though. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her hair sticking up in all different directions. Good times, good times.

I found one that looked like that cutie that Alice likes, Jasper. His face covered with flour, his mouth wide open like he was about to scream, and he had a very embarrassing pink apron on that had a cupcake with a cherry on it that said: "Do my eyes _dazzle _you?"

I even found a picture of that body builder, Emmett. From the looks of this picture, they must've took a lot of advantage of him when he was younger. He had bright blue eye shadow on with cherry red lipstick. He was wearing a two piece bathing suite showing off his six pack. He was lying in bed, probably dead asleep and thinking that Eva Longoria was making out with him. This will make the campers laugh!

I also found pictures of Paul, Jordan, and all the other counselors, but this one picture. It was a picture of this young boy. The sun was just about to set. The yellow skys dulling to gray. The blue, silver lake fading to black. He looks so serene and calm in his own fantasies.

Maybe, whoever took this picture shocked him and afterwards he slipped and fell into the lake. Or maybe he didn't want his picture taken so he jumped into the lake, not knowing it was too late. Or maybe when he saw the flash of the camera he turned around and made a silly face.

I was so caught up in my own fantasies about this mystery boy that I didn't even realize that it was time for the Campfire Meeting.

I darted for the door. I looked over my shoulder once more to that picture of the boy. My mind was so preoccupied with him that I didn't look where I was going and I ran into a brick wall.

"Wow there! Where's the fire?" A gentle musical voice asked.

I looked up and saw Edward holding me up. Oh! He's the brick wall I ran into. Nice going Bella. You've embarrassed yourself in front of a hot guy.

"Sorry," I said gazing up into his twinkling emerald eyes. "I was kind of in a rush to get to the Campfire Meeting."

"Well then. May I escort you there?" He held out his arm for me.

"Sure," I said looping my arm through his.

We made it to the campfire on time. I saw Rose and Alice sitting next to Emmett and Jasper. They were grinning and waving at me like maniacs. Wow we have a lot to talk about tonight. They started making kissy faces at me when they saw me and Edward holding hands. Edward and I sat opposite them.

"Welcome everyone to out very first Campfire Meeting of the summer!" Called the head counselor from the center of the bonfire. "First off I would like to start introducing ourselves. My name is Kelly and I'm the head counselor here at Camp Twilight. We'll go in a circle starting with- you!" She pointed at Paul who already had a bunch of marshmallows stuffed in his mouth. Hurriedly he chewed and swallowed.

"Just stand up, tell us your name, where you're from and one thing about yourself." Kelly told him.

"Um, okay. My name is Paul Martin. I'm from San Diego, California and I'm an avid surfer." He shrugged when he was done and sat back down.

We went around in a circle. When it was my turn I was blushing like crazy. I stood up-my legs shaking a little. "Hi, my name's Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm from Forks, Washington and I love to listen to Clair de Lune." I looked up at Edward who was already standing when I sat down.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm from Chicago, Illinois and when I was younger I used to be a camper here at Camp Twilight." He grinned and sat down. I giggled when he looked at me.

"All righty then! Now that everybody has introduced themselves, now we'll move onto the camp stories! Emmett since you, Jasper and Edward have heard them before, why don't you take turns telling them?" Kelly asked.

"I'll got first," Jasper said. He grabbed a flashlight from behind him. He turned it on so that it lighted his face to look all scarey looking. "Once upon a time. . . ."

"Come on Jazz!" Emmett cut him off. "You have no clue how to tell a good ghost story!" He reached over Alice and snatched the flashlight out of his hand. He turned switch on and began. "It was a dark, foggy night. Me, Jasper, and Eddie-"

"Don't call me that." Edward said.

"Fine," Emmett restarted his story. "It was a dark, foggy night. Me, Jasper, and _Edward_ were sleeping in our cabins. I woke up to hear some kind of moaning. I woke up Jasper and told him. He said it was just my imagination, but I knew it wasn't. Eddie wouldn't wake up. He's always been a deep sleeper." Everyone giggled at his little joke. Poor Edward was beet red when I looked up at him. He didn't even make eye contact.

"So," Emmett continued with his story. "I decided to go outside and see for myself what the hell was going on. I opened the door and put a chair against it so I could get back in. There was ruffling in the bushes. I walked closer to it. The moaning continued. Knowing me big and buff not scared of shit, but that night, I nearly peed my pants! There standing right at the beginning of the woods was-"

"BELLA!" Someone shouted. I think it was Rosalie.

I turned around to see what everyone was so shocked face about. It was a man. He looked like a God. No shit. He had golden hair and pale pale white skin. His eyes were a topaz color. He had on a white lab coat like a Doctor. On the coat was red liquid oozing out in different places.

He grinned at me. He has fangs. "I've been waiting for you Isabella."

**Hey guys. I know its a day late. Sorry! But I just couldn't type fast enough. Do you like it so far? Any suggestions? I promise I'll probably most likely update Monday!**

**~Preya**


	4. The HookHanded Man

3. Hook-Handed Man

Scared? No. Scared seems like such a naive word compared to what I was feeling. Terrified? No. Terrified is what you feel when you're on a roller coaster, right after you just watched Final Destination 3. Helpless. Helpless is exactly how I felt. Helpless is how you feel when a physco vampire is standing right in front of you with a knife full of blood. Exactly what I'm witnessing.

My eyes welled up with tears. I felt one brave tear stray away from the well and trail down my cheek. I was once again wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized everyone's reactions. I snapped my head towards Edward. He was turning purple, holding his sides, laughing hysterically. Everyone was. That is except for Alice and Rosalie. They looked just as confused as I am. Was this some kind of joke?

I looked back up at the freaky vampire docter. He was grinning like an evil maniac. I looked at really close. He was wearing red contacts, ghost white powder, and one of his fangs fell out. He didn't even realize.

"I'm being punk'd," I said out loud.

How could they do this to me. After the entire. . . nine hours that we've known each other. I felt so betrayed. They deceived me. Broke the faith. They mislead me. Blew the whistle. The list goes on.

"Boys!" Kelly snapped. She was looking sternly at exactly Edward though. "What did I tell you before you came here? No practical jokes." Gosh. She looked more scary than the evil doctor vampire.

"S-s-sorry!" Edward said still laughing.

"Carlisle," she looked up at doc. "Get out of here before I call security."

Doc-pire, (Carlisle?) composed himself almost immediately. "Very, well." He nodded his head at Kelly then stumbled-obviously still laughing- into the woods.

"Continue with the story Jasper." Kelly barked at Emmett.

"Uh, my name's Emmett," he said innocently.

"Continue, _Emmett_." Kelly growled back.

"Okay, so right there, in the freaking woods was the fucking hook-handed man. In the flesh! He grinned at me. I don't know what that shit was, but it looked like blood on his hook. I walked a little closer hoping that I was being punk'd. The dude was like, 'You're next.' I ran back into the cabin. All night I heard scratching and moaning and yelling. I have no clue how these two butt heads managed to sleep through it all."

"Well, we didn't hear crap." Jasper cut in.

"Anyway," Emmett continued. "The next morning, there was all this crap like police and search dogs and all that other shit. A police officer knocked at our cabin window. Jasper got up and opened it. He was like, 'Whatever you boys do, do not come outside. We're warning all the campers right now.' We heard a shriek. More police sirens. I didn't get out of bed, for the fear of what I saw that night."

"A few hours passed. That's when we finally got to go outside. Hanging by barbed wire, around his neck, was our counselor, Jonathan. His hands were on the roof of our cabin, scratch marks all over. His clothes ripped to shreds. On his back carved with his own dry blood were the words, 'Samantha's next'." He took a long dramatic pause staring longingly at Kelly. He put the flashlight down.

I looked over at her. She had her face turned away and a scowl plastered on her face. i felt a strange sort of worry for her. Like someting bad is about to happen.

Emmett took a deep breath and turned the flashlight on once again. "Below those words was a skull and a snake. Samantha was so distraught. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She kept to herself only. Three days later, she was found in the same position, only farther into the woods with the same symbol on her back." The night was quiet then. The only sound was the hissing of the fire.

"Boo!" Someone jumped out of the bush that was right behind Alice. Poor Alice jumped to her feet and ran around the campfire screaming.

It was the hook-handed man. His hook turning around in circles.

"Jasper, it is not right to imitate what is real and true." Kelly growled. Was this camp just basically based on pranking people? "For that Jasper, he will punish you."

"Oh wow!" Jasper said pulling off the fake mask. "I'm so scared!" He did a little jiggle dance. Mocking the man as if.

"Alright guys. I think its time for bed. We have a lot of work to do in the morning." Kelly said. Everyone rose to their feet and started for the cabins.

I was trying to get to Alice and Rose, but it looked like they were caught up with their guys. Usual them. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I twirled around and saw Edward. I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Hey, I'm sorry about scaring you." He said.

"It's okay. No biggie." I shrugged and tried to get to Alice and Rose again. Honestly it was a big deal. He embarrassed me. Hurt me even. I bet he only sees me as a little cry baby. So not attractive.

"Yes it is a biggie," he wrapped his arm around my waist, restraining me so that I would have to listen to his lame apologies. "I'll make it up." He bent down so that his lips were to my ear. "Wanna hang tonight? Just you and me."

Tempting offer. By now everyone was already in their cabins getting ready for bed. We could easily sneak off the camp and out into town. Unless they do that middle of the night thing like what they do to campers to make sure that their not sneaking out their cabins in the middle of the night. I turned so that I could look him in the eyes. "Where're we going?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Bella,"Alice whined for the hundredth time that night.

"Okay, Alice! Let me just tell him goodnight and I'll go to bed." Liar. After Edward asked me out we exchanged phone numbers. He texted me the plan. First, when everyone is asleep, we'll sneak out. He'll call me when he gets to my cabin and then he said its a surprise. We don't even have to worry about getting caught because Emmett is on voluntary duty. Something about keeping an eye for for the hook-handed man. I just couldn't wait. I had to lie and tell Alice and Rose that we were just talking. . . all night. They were all "Aww" and "Oh meh gosh! Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend yet?"

With the last "Goodnight!" I pressed the little sendy button and hid my phone under my pillow. I looked over had Rose. Even without make-up she looked drop dead gorgeous. Her curly, golden blond hair knotted up behind her head. I sighed and switched off the little lamp that Alice thought to bring along just in case.

About ten minutes later, I was just about to fall into my slumber when my phone started vibrating under my head causing me to bolt upright in bed. I reached under my pillow for my cell phone. I got a new next message. From an unknown number. It said, "_You mock me, I keel you._" Haha. Must be Edward playing another trick on me. I texted back, "_Okey Mr. Dead Terrorist. What are you gonna do? Suicide bomb me?_" I chuckled under my breath. Another text. "_Sure, why don't you come outside for a second?_"

I sighed and climbed down the ladder of the bunk. I began to walk to the door when I stepped in something squishy. I disregarded it and opened the door. It was all foggy outside. I couldn't see anything. That's when I heard a creepy voice say, "I've been waiting for you Isabella."

"What!" I jumped. Nice. I was dreaming. My hair clung to my neck and shoulders. My forehead damp with cold sweat. Real attractive Bella. Real attractive. . .

**Hey guys! So so so so sorry for the late update. You see, my computer wasn't working so I couldn't write too much. I know this chapter is kind of short and the characters are kind of O. O. C. but I promise that the next chapter will be up by Saturday. I'm halfway through writing that one!! And a quick shout out to who suggested the idea of the hook handed man! Thanks soo much!!!!  
**

EmmettCullenLuva0506


End file.
